


You're The Puppy

by MeepScreetch



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, I can't be the only one who sees all the Delphine puppy memes and thought of this, Puppy Play, Spanking, Strap-Ons, light sadomasochism, mostly because I'm a pain slut, so I guess the Delphine in this fic is too?, you know Pup stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepScreetch/pseuds/MeepScreetch
Summary: “You ever hear about that kinky pet play stuff”“I may have.”“I was just thinking about how much like a puppy you are. And then I was thinking about you being adorable. And then I thought of kissing you. And then I thought of more.”“Are you asking me to be your pet Cosima?”





	You're The Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one to think Delphine is a puppy in the sheets as well as the streets can I?
> 
> okay so I totally get why people see Delphine as a top or Dom because the overprotection and stuff. That makes sense. but I don't really see Cosima as a sub? I'm not sure what it is exactly. Anyway obviously Delphine is the puppy of the relationship. This has typos and grammatical errors I'm sure. I may have gotten the tense wrong a few times. I only really checked once. I'm betting there's some run on sentences too. if you see a grammatical or spelling error feel free to put them in the comments for me to fix. I promise I won't be insulted.

“You ever hear about that kinky pet play stuff”

Delphine blushes. “I may have.”

Cosima has adopted a look of contemplation. “I was just thinking about how much like a puppy you are. And then I was thinking about you being adorable. And then I thought of kissing you. And then I thought of more.” Her smile is a little smug as if she already knows how quickly she’s turning her girlfriend on.

“Are you asking me to be your pet Cosima?” Delphine says with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean I don’t know if you’d be into that.” That’s a lie. Cosima knows Delphine is into it.

“I could be. You know I don’t mind orders.”

“Oh I know. Are you wet right now?”

“Mmhm yes, Mon Amour you know what your voice does to me.”

“Mm and you know what your accent does to me. Would you like to be my good girl tonight?”

Delphine whined. “Yess” Cosima laughs. Delphine gets wetter at the sound but decides not to divulge that information. “What is funny? You’re not laughing in my expense are you ma’am?”

“Fuck Delphine already addressing me as your mistress?” Delphine just blushes. “It’s just that you looked so excited and I got this image in my head of you with puppy ears and a wagging tail.”

“Only for you, ma’am”

“Charmer. Would you like to get on the bed, Pup?”

“Fuck yes please, Cosima.”

“Hmm you know I don’t think puppies talk.” Delphine blushes more but gets off the couch and on all fours. She puts her hands up on Cosima’s knees, kneeling at her feet and hits her with the best begging “puppy dog eyes” she can muster. Though she is uncertain and slightly embarrassed she also imitates a yip of a bark for good measure. Cosima pats her head and starts massaging her scalp. Fuck she loves it when Cosima plays with her hair.

“Good girl” her mistress’s voice is even more condescending than when she mocks her in the bedroom. It is as though she were talking to well- a puppy. Delphine didn’t expect to love this as much as she does. If Cosima doesn’t remove her underwear soon she’s sure she’ll ruin them. God maybe then Cosima will punish her.

Fuck.

“Delphine?” Delphine looks up again at her lover, she had gotten lost in thought. Cosima’s hand is still in her hair. “Where’d you go?” Delphine opens her mouth then closes it again. She cocks her head to the side.

Cosima giggles “God hon, you look just like a puppy. And yeah you can talk.”

“I euh. I wasn’t even trying to be a puppy that was just me”

“Oh my God, that’s even better. Were you just enjoying my hand in your hair or were you thinking, Honey?”

Delphine looks down. “I was - euh - just wondering if puppies get punished for ruining their panties” Cosima actually moans at that and Delphine tries hard not to smile smugly.

“Would you like that?”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to enjoy a punishment, Ma’am.”

“Hm good answer but I’m breaking character a bit. I only want to do things you’ll enjoy.”

“I would very much enjoy being over your knee right now, mon amour.”

“Maybe we should get to the bedroom first.” She pats Delphine’s hands on her knees once. “Come on Pup, all fours.” Delphine obediently takes her hands down and starts crawling to the bedroom. She checks to see if her mistress is behind her and barks happily when she sees her. She almost wishes she had a tail to wag. She waits for Cosima’s smile and giggle before turning around again and trying to crawl to the bedroom as fast as she can without hurting her knees.

When she gets to the bed she does her best to stay on all fours to get up onto it but eventually has to put a foot under herself to push herself up. It feels awkward but she looks back and Cosima is still smiling so she gets on her knees and sits on her heels. She puts her hands in front of her and cocks her head to the side, trying to enchant Cosima into getting on the bed with her.

Instead Cosima says “You’re adorable, Honey, but I want to get you undressed okay? Can you give me your legs?” So Delphine falls back off her heels and puts her feet out. It isn't graceful, but one of Cosima’s hands cups her face and puts a couple of strands of hair behind her ear, so it's fine. She leans into her girlfriend’s touch for a moment and whines a little when she pulls her hand away. That hand then goes to unbutton her jeans, so she has no more complaints. She lifts her legs and raises her arms when needed without being told to do so as Cosima removes all her clothing but her underwear. Then she clasps her hands behind her back and looks down in show of submission.

Really this isn't much different from how they often play. Delphine loves giving up control for Cosima. She preens at the “good girl” she gets for her effort. Before she knows it Cosima’s breath is tickling her ear and her hand is stroking between her legs over her panties. She whines a little and attempts but fails not to buck her hips towards her mistress’s fingers.

Cosima nips her ear before whispering. “Hm you’re right naughty girl, these are ruined.” Delphine keened. Fuck she was only getting wetter. “Guess I better take them off.” First, though, she put her hand down the front of Delphine’s panties and gives a little brush to her clit. Delphine lets out a needy whimper and puts her hands down again to push her hips up so Cosima can take off her panties. Cosima looks her in the eyes as she does so. Delphine whimpers again at the intensity of her gaze. Cosima then sits next to Delphine patting her lap.

There doesn’t seem to be a way to lower yourself over someone else’s lap for a spanking confidently. Delphine always tries not to, but she always blushes. Cosima starts stroking and petting her ass. It’s nice. She’s starting to tense up in anticipation and Cosima notices. “This still okay?”

Delphine almost responds with a wanton “yessss” but she thinks better of it. “Arf!” She wiggles her ass a little. It feels silly but the slight embarrassment is only turning her on more.

“Mm good girl.” The praise calms her, and Cosima’s hand takes her a slightly by surprise. She lets out a little yelp. The sound is much more human than canine but Cosima doesn’t reprimand her. She takes each increasingly hard stroke with loud moans, and she doesn’t know how, but she knows her lover is smiling. Her head has lowered to the mattress with her cheek pressed up against sheets. She pushes her ass forward in encouragement. This truly isn’t a punishment. After 8 strokes Cosima starts massaging her ass again, bringing out mewling sounds from Delphine. The 9th stroke takes her by surprise but this time her natural reaction is to yip like a puppy. Cosima responds to her sound by suddenly shoving two fingers into her heat. Delphine’s moan is louder than she would have liked but she knows her lover doesn’t mind when she gets vocal.

Cosima’s fingers are still inside her. She wants to beg her to move but she also wants to be good for her mistress. She whimpers, hoping the sound is heard for what it is, a plead for mercy.

“Hey Delphine?” Is she supposed answer? “You know those tail plugs?” Fuck. She whines in affirmative . “Would you be interested in that? Hm? Would you like a tail, pup?” That’s accompanied with a light little smack to Delphine’s already sore ass.

Delphine moans and lifts her head to nod rapidly. “Arf! Arf!”

“Maybe we’ll order one online later tonight okay?” Please. Fuck now she wants Cosima to fuck her ass.

Cosima slowly removes her fingers from her cunt and then removes her hand from Delphine completely. Delphine lets out a pitiful whine. Cosima chuckles. She manhandles her lover around until Delphine is laying on her back beside Cosima’s lap. Delphine’s ass hits the mattress and stings deliciously. She winces a little but also whimpers.

“Oh, Pauvre petit chiot,” Cosima coos mockingly. Delphine simultaneously feels a jolt of arousal at her lover speaking her native tongue (and in a mocking tone) and has the urge to snarl or growl at her own words being used against her. She thinks better of it though, knowing she’d probably have to endure another spanking and only prolong the time before her release.

“Cosima?”

The other woman’s gaze softens when she hears her lover speak. “What is it, Honey?”

“Euh well I- Nothing’s wrong; I just was hoping you’d euh- fuck me up the ass?” Cosima’s eyes darkened and she knew she had worded the question correctly.

“Fuck yeah okay. Fingers or strap on? Hm would you like me to rim you?” Delphine let out an involuntary little whimper and her hips bucked.

“Would you fuck me from behind?”

“Would you like me to?”

“Well if you fuck me from behind with the strap-on your euh your thighs will hit my ass which you’ve already spanked. I’m already going to have to be careful about sitting tomorrow.”

“Hm damn right, pup.” Cosima punctuates with a light smack delivered to Delphine's inner thigh and she shudders.

“Fuck ma’am you can decide. I trust you.”

“Well in that case, Dear,” her eyes returned to dangerous, “Shut up and get on your hands and knees.”

Fuck.

Delphine hastens to obey. She looks down in submission even as she feels Cosima get off of the bed. “Naughty girl,” Shit what did she do. “You were so wet you stained my jeans.” Fuck. “And I think because of that, you’re going to take my cock from behind, hard.”

Cosima doesn’t seem to know what a punishment is but that is a-okay with Delphine. There are sounds that Delphine recognizes as Cosima putting on a strap-on. The noise the straps make when they’re being tightened. She doesn’t however know which dildo was selected. “First though,” Cosima shoves Delphine’s back, forcing her to put her face into the sheets. There's some shifting in the mattress and hands grab at her hips, but Delphine still isn't prepared when she feels Cosima part her cheeks and lick a circle around her tighter hole. She let out a startled and stuttering mewling sound.

Cosima seems to be enjoying herself and took her time with circles and little pushes of her tongue into Delphine’s ass. Delphine feels needy once more, much like during the spanking. She tries to whimper pleadingly without using words while also relaxing into her mistress’s ministrations. Later she could look back and realize it was minutes or seconds but as of now Cosima seemed to take hours rimming her lover's ass. Delphine wishes she’d hurry and stick her cock in her. Eventually she hears the distinct sound of a cap being opened. She feels cold lube dripping onto her asshole. She shivers a little but doesn’t complain. Next there are fingers rubbing in circles around her ass. She wants to beg Cosima to hurry.

One finger slowly pushes into her. Her breath hitches and she lets out a high pitched whine. “Good girl. So ready for me.”

“Ma’am, please, I want your cock.” Cosima gives the side of her thigh a light slap.

“Patience dear. I don’t want to hurt you. Let me warm you up.”

Delphine blushes as she whispers “I kind of want it to hurt. Kind of want you to just slam into me.”

“I see. Well, Pup, maybe we’ll discuss that idea for some other time but for now be quiet as I get you ready okay?” Delphine nods. She tries to be patient and bites her lip to hold in pleading words. Whimpers are doomed to make it out though as Cosima adds another finger after pushing her middle finger in and out of her lover for a little while. Eventually, finally, another finger is pushed in and Delphine moans gratefully. Cosima apparently decides Delphine is ready enough because the lube cap opens again and more cold falls onto Delphine. She lets out a little noise and it only gets louder when she realizes the pause in activity means Cosima is slathering lube onto the dildo.

“Please, please ma’am I want your cock.” She’s startled then by a harsh slap to the right side of her ass.

“What did I say about puppies not talking?” Delphine does her best to imitate the pitiful and begging whine you’d hear from a dog begging for a treat. “Much better, naughty girl.” Delphine presses her face into the sheets as to hide her adoring smile. Cosima was getting really into this. She loves her girlfriend’s focus on an experiment.

Suddenly she feels silicon sliding up and down the cleft of her ass. She wants to beg with words but instead she wiggles her ass a little and barks happily. Cosima lines up the cock and slams in like Delphine had requested earlier. It doesn’t hurt but the sudden fullness is a little overwhelming. Delphine thinks she definitely yelped but tries to focus on adjusting to the small cock inside her. It doesn’t take long. Somehow Cosima always knows when to move. Delphine often wonders if she’s acquired that talent from all her practice fucking girls with strap-ons. That thought makes Delphine a little jealous but it’s also kind of hot. And then she registers the quick pace her mistress is starting to ram in and out of her, and none of her thoughts are coherent.

Lots of “please more” or “don’t stop” and most commonly “Cosimaaaa” but she doesn’t speak, just moans and cries out every now and then. She’s so close. If her lover would just touch her clit.

Cosima knows what she needs she just knows it. Delphine lets out more begging puppy noises and hopes her girlfriend will give in. She’s tempted to touch herself but she knows that’ll probably result in her mistress getting out a paddle or a flogger. While that thought is incredibly arousing, it doesn’t push her over the edge and it only reminds her to behave as to not prolong the time before her release. She’s not thinking all this in words though. They’re more like little subconscious whisperings and Delphine mostly just feels desperate. She knows Cosima loves to see her this way. She likes being her lover’s toy. It sounds dehumanizing but she loves the feeling of being used and being helpless. Her arms stretch out in front of her head as a sign of submission. It’s almost as though she’s preparing to be restrained. That makes Cosima give in but not in the way Delphine was expecting. She cries out at the harsh slap to her cunt.

The sharp and sudden pain is enough sensation to send her into climax. Her eyes roll back in her head and he fists tighten. She opens her mouth to scream but no sound comes out. She cums harder than she ever has before and her ass tightens on the cock making it more difficult for Cosima to continue to move. She’s unaware of her lover’s adoring smile as she slowly comes back to earth.

She whines when Cosima starts to pull out. “Please stay. Just a moment”

“alright honey” Cosima obliges. Delphine savors the fullness and the aftershocks still wracking her body for just a little while before sighing

“if you want to pull out now, I won’t complain, Mistress.” Cosima chuckles at how submissive Delphine is even after being fucked so hard and slowly pulls out. Delphine hums a little and as soon as the cock has left her ass she lets her hips fall to the mattress and lays there pressing her forehead into the sheets. “How you doing, sweetheart?” “I believe you have killed me, Mon amor.” Cosima snorts at that and Delphine smiles into the sheets. She hears Cosima take off the strap on and then receives a little caress of the back of her head from her girlfriend.

“I’m gonna clean up and I’ll be right back.” Delphine responds with a smile and a hmm sound. Sounds coming from the bathroom notify Delphine that her lover is swishing mouthwash around her mouth and rinsing off the dildo at the same time. Delphine rolls over onto her back with a little effort and some sting to her butt just in time to watch Cosima stroll back out of the bathroom still clothed from the waist up. Something about their level of nakedness and therefore vulnerability being unequal is really hot but Delphine also desperately wants Cosima naked. Cosima must be able to tell by the longing in Delphine’s eyes or something because she swiftly throws her shirt off and in unclips her bra. Delphine stares like it’s the first time. Cosima gets into bed on Delphine’s right side and curls into her as she pulls the blankets over them both. Cosima probably thinks they're done but Delphine can feel her wetness leaking onto her thigh, and it sufficiently turns her on again.

Though she doesn’t want another orgasm right this moment she’s immediately desperate to please her lover. So she turns in her Cosima's arms and rolls them both so Cosima’s back is against the sheets and Delphine is straddling her left leg. Her hands are on either side of her girlfriend’s head, holding her up so she’s looking down at her. They’re used to that with their height difference. There’s a twinkle of challenge in Cosima’s eyes so Delphine thrusts her hips into the other woman, putting pressure from her right thigh into Cosima’s center. She smiles triumphantly at her girlfriend’s needy whine. The dominating persona is slowly dissipating as her need for release grows stronger.

Cosima playfully growls a little, “trying to top me, Pup?”

“Hmm only so I can make you cum Ma’am”

“fuck yeah okay whatever way you want, Delphine I’m giving you the reigns.” Delphine smiles before kissing her lover deeply. The minty taste of the antibacterial mouthwash still remains in Cosima’s mouth. Delphine breaks the kiss after a few moments. As she rolls off of her girlfriend, Cosima looks a little annoyed at the loss of contact but, Delphine just throws the covers back off of them and starts kissing her way down her lover’s body. She sucks a hickey into Cosima’s neck and can feel the energy of her eye roll.

“A little territorial there, Pup?”

“Oui, tu es à moi, mon amour.” Cosima knows enough French to understand and she rolls her eyes again.

“Don’t think I won’t mark you as mine as well.”

That gets a smile and Delphine looks up from where she has been kissing Cosima’s collar bone to say cheekily “You didn’t mark my ass enough, Ma’am?”

“Ohoho, Pet, let me get the crop and I’ll mark it some more.” Delphine lets out a moan at that thought but continues to kiss her way to Cosima’s breasts. She takes a hard nipple into her mouth and sucks a little before leaving a few kisses as she goes to the other one and scraps her teeth against it. Her lover’s head falls back and Delphine can tell she's holding back a moan. She soothes the scrape with a few circles of her tongue before kissing her lover’s stomach. She leaves another mark right above Cosima’s curls before nuzzling into them. She gives a fast lick from beneath Cosima’s entrance to her clit. She circles her clit with her tongue causing the woman beneath her to moan.

“Fuck, Babe, I’m so wet from fucking you; don’t tease.” So with that Delphine wraps her lips around Cosima’s clit and gives a hard suck, causing her girlfriend to cry out and curse. She doesn't let up, even through the screams, until Cosima comes all over her chin and mouth. After slowly bringing Cosima down she licks up what she can and kisses every mark she's made before kissing Cosima again. Cosima groans at her own taste before rolling them over and grabbing Delphine’s wrists. Delphine supposes the dominating persona is back. 

She hisses as her sore ass hit the sheets but when Cosima brings her hands above her head she merely smiles with just a bit of defiance in her eyes. Cosima lets her right wrist go to cup her face and Delphine immediately moves to scratch her nails down her lover’s back. Cosima takes in a breath before glaring at her and grabbing her wrist again. She digs her nails in just a little and forcefully brings Delphine’s hand back above her head.

Delphine moans but continues to face Cosima’s glare with a wide smile. “I think we’ll be punishing you tomorrow for that little rebellion, Pup.”

“Hmm you know I never object to your ridiculous excuses to slap me around ma dame.” Cosima growls a little before forcefully kissing the woman beneath her. She bites Delphine’s lip a little harshly before pulling it back as she breaks the kiss. The submission in Delphine’s expression has returned and Cosima knows she’s beaten out the defiance. She doesn’t however let go of her lover’s wrists until there are multiple large hickies on Delphine’s neck that will surely need to be hidden with makeup at family meetings. No need to scar Allison or give Sarah a reason to tease.

“You were so hot today, Honey.”

“Fuck, Cosima you should have seen yourself” she bucks her hips up into Cosima for emphasis.

“Would you like to cum again? I’ll admit I’m a little surprised you aren’t asleep after that orgasm.”

“I am as well. Perhaps it’s all the practice. You are building my stamina, Amoureux.” Cosima rolls her eyes yet again. She rolls off of her lover, grabs the blankets once more, and moves them both so they are spooning with Delphine as the little spoon of course. Delphine can feel Cosima’s crotch, which is still quite wet, up against her ass, which is still quite pink. She also can feel the hands of the woman behind her drifting from her hips toward her center.

“I think if you make me climax again I will pass out.”

“Is that supposed to be a deterrent?” Cosima starts stroking Delphine’s slit as she speaks and Delphine can hear the smile in her voice. 

She moans while trying to answer. “Non, mostly a warning.”

“Warning received.” Cosima starts humping her crotch into Delphine’s ass and though it stings just a little it also reminds Delphine of the fucking she received only a little while earlier. That doesn’t fail to turn her on. Delphine decides to wiggle her ass against Cosima and let out an "Arf!' again.

“You’re adorable, Puppy.” Delphine smiles and buries her head into the sheets as Cosima works her clit.

Her moans are slightly muffled but Cosima is aware that she is doing a good job. It doesn’t take too long before Delphine gives a little yip after a sharp intake of breath as she cums for the second time that night. This orgasm is not nearly as intense as the last one but it tires her out just the same.

“Fuck, Cosimaaaaa”

“Well, you’re still conscious aren’t you?”

“I am very sleepy but I wish to ‘return the favor,’ as you say, again.”

“I can uh.. I can hump your leg?”

“Merde. Yeah that sounds nice.” So Cosima moves them such that she is straddling Delphine’s leg and looks her right in the eye as she sets her own rhythm against Delphine. Delphine attempts to convey all her love through their eye contact and grabs Cosima’s ass to push her harder into her. Cosima groans and her eyes roll back a little before falling back to stare at her girlfriend once more. They continue in this fashion, Delphine’s thigh providing pressure and her eyes providing love and warmth until Cosima’s movements get more jerky and she cums onto Delphine’s thigh. Cosima eventually rolls back next to her lover and Delphine gives her a quick kiss before curling into her embrace.

Delphine’s last action before falling asleep is to smile at “We’ll have to wash the sheets and shower tomorrow... And maybe buy that tail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell I'm a masochist?  
> So yeah I'm planning on writing more of this but I guess we'll see. could end up that I don't.


End file.
